


the quest for a dragon ball III

by sherry019008



Category: Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry019008/pseuds/sherry019008





	the quest for a dragon ball III

Mullan: Look! Li-shang! There’s land! I saw it.  
Li: Ah, yes, at last, we finally made it.  
Mullan and Li-shang by now are sailing across the strait on a boat. They have been separated from the crew in a tempest. They survived and reached to an island called Taiwan, which is just across a strait from China. They landed in a city named Kaohsiung and started exploring this foreign place.   
They sat side by side at the sea shore. They are discussing their next move and plan while drinking bubble milk tea.   
Li-shang: (chewing) Well, we now are forced to stay on the island and we still have an enemy to fight, the Prince. It is said that he came to stat the war for one reason. That is , the treasure of the East, the dragon ball. But, even I have no idea where that stuff is.  
Mullan: I don’t know about the dragon ball, either. However, my family’s protector is a dragon. His name is Mushu and he lives with my ancestors. Probably the Prince is to ask for me……  
Li: You have a dragon live within your family? That is, well, rather surprising to learn of. Since he is the important family protector, we cannot let the guy from the western world steal him away. Don’t worry, we will fight till the last minute, together, won’t we?   
Mullan: The Prince’s army is too strong. We cannot defeat them at the moment.   
Li: No, we are in an inferior situation right now. We will stay here until the Emperor gives us command as to the next step.

After three or four days pass, Prince Philip’s army finally got to Kaohsiung, too. He heard that there was a boat with two people in it. They landed at the harbor. Philip walked around and try to find any clues to their whereabouts. Many scooters are driven fast on the road, like the migration in Africa. The scooters run past Philip right before his eyes. He was quite in shock then when a scooter nearly hit him, especially some drivers do not take turns properly. As he wandered on the streets, he saw an area seemed to be busting and full of throngs of people. He found it interesting and decided to check it out, in hopes of finding Mullan and Li-shang. The busy area turned out to be a night market, composed of several food stalls. Philip is really impressed by this grand scene because he had never seen anything like this before, let alone during night time. Hundreds of different smells permeating in the air. Suddenly, something special caught his attention. It was chou-tofu. The famous delicacy of Taiwan. It smells indeed, but taste good. Philip wanted to flee and stay away from it as far as possible. He can’t stand this smell and would never want to see it for a second time. After he got out of all the food stands, he saw a man two blocks away in military costume. That was Li-shang. He went out to buy his supper, Lin Mama’s deep-fried chicken patty. Philip got on his white horse and galloped to him. No sooner had Li-shang had his very first bite of his mouthwatering juicy chicken that Philip jumped in front of him and point his sword at his throat.   
Philip: Don’t move. I got you. Now you are my captive. I will patiently wait for you to confess the secret hidden place of my treasure.  
Li-shang was taken to a mountain and kept in a cabin with Philip, with the two chicken patties he just bought. Those did smell really tempting.   
Philip: Where is your company? The young soldier? I heard that he has something to do with the dragon.  
Li-shang: I was out to buy supper for him. He has no dragon ball. Neither do I. you must have mistaken something. I won’t let you hurt my comrade. He is the most important person in the world , to me.   
Philip: save some words for yourself, general. I will decide what to do with tomorrow.  
Bang! A hard and loud noise came from the door.  
Li-shang! I am here to rescue you! Prince, you can never hurt him! I am the one you are asking for. Mullan broke in and soon he had a fight with the Prince. He at first was able to rival Philip but later he came into an adverse situation.   
Ah! Exclaimed Mullan. His ribbon for binding his hair was cut by the sword and his hair fell.  
All of the fighting stopped.  
Mullan is still in a fighting position. The two men stare at Mullan. He , Mullan , is actually a she. The men are in terrible shock! Philip couldn’t believe it because when the moment she raised her head with her beautiful long hair and energetic sight, his heart leapt. He loves at first sight with her and wants to marry her. Philip thinks she is the treasure he has been looking for.  
Philip: Oh, you. You are brave and beautiful. I am attracted to you, madam. If you would come home with me, I will cease the war and find trouble with China no more. I ….. I’m in love with you. You are my dragon girl. Come home with me.   
Mullan dropped her sword and stared at the prince. She actually finds him a nice person and attractive too.  
Li-shang: Wait! You guys! Oh, Mullan I cannot believe it. You have been by my side for so long and I should never found out. I have to say something to you ! I in fact have a crush on you for a long time! I love the cute boy in my army, and the one was you. But now, you turned out to be a girl!


End file.
